Breath of Death
by Viska Vatten
Summary: Gwendolyne never really liked zombie movies, and she certainly didn't want to live through a life just like them. The choice of accepting death's whispering promises of peace were taken from her because a crossbow wielding man dragged her away for her dead, and hungry, family. Daryl/OC
1. Judgment

_**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Not much to say at this point besides I really hope you enjoy my story. : ) I'm greatly inspired by ChooseJoy's story Accident or Grand Design. Fantastic story, you should totally check it out if you haven't already! More on Gwen in the next chapter, as well as out favorite hunky redneck. ;3_

**Chapter One**

_Judgment_

Glenn wasn't one to judge, but the group that had made it to the outskirts of Atlanta were a hard bunch. In all honesty, he didn't even know where to start… there were two blonde sisters that didn't seem to have a compatible relationship. Then there was Dale, an elderly man with a R.V. and the mechanic, Jim. Shane was a cop who was with a woman and boy. Glenn assumed they were his woman and son, though the boy called him by name… step-son, maybe? Jackie was really polite and friendly, so was T-Dog and the Morales family. Unlike the Peletier family which had some obvious issues that no one wanted to touch with a ten foot pole.

However, compared to the two men that were setting up camp toward the back of the quarry, they were all saints. The Dixon brothers were not liked by anyone in the group so far, especially Merle.

Oh, and none of them knew how they snatched up the quiet brunette woman that sat on the tailgate of blue Ford truck.

Dale had mentioned that she didn't talk much unless she was speaking with the youngest Dixon. The elderly man also noted to a smaller section of the group that she could definitely hold her own against Merle. Apparently, the monster started making unnecessary comments and Dale saw who put the man in his place.

Glenn was having a hard time believing the tale since the woman hadn't said a word to anyone. The former pizza-boy watched from the top of the R.V. as Merle pointed toward the truck bed and spoke to the brunette. She reached around the motorcycle then tossed a hammer and rope to the man. Glenn couldn't help but think she was pretty as she stared out over the trees that surrounded them. He couldn't understand why she'd be with the two rednecks.

At the sound of the sharp whistle, Glenn turned his eyes in the direction and was greeted with a cold glare. Gulping down the lump in his throat, the man tipped his hat up and scratched his forehead as he looked away from Daryl. The guy was intimidating with that crossbow on his back.

"Looks like someone's staking his claim," Dale said with a friendly tone. "At least he seems a little kinder than his brother."

Glenn let out a breathy grown. "Yeah, and now he thinks I'm checking out his sister…"

Dale's bushy eyebrows rose as he turned his eyes to the three Atlanta survivors on the outskirts of the camp. Daryl had passed his crossbow to the woman, and was muttering something that made her look in the R.V.'s direction. On instinct, Dale nodded his head and received a smile in return. "Sister? I think it's a bit more complicated then that."

"Seriously? She's with one of them?"

"I don't think it's a hard guess of who's she with, Glenn," Dale replied, motioning for the younger male to move from his seat. "I'll take watch. Go make a new friend; she's actually a very nice young lady."

Glenn nodded and made his way down the ladder, but he didn't make a move toward the blue truck. Maybe later he'd talk to her… when the crossbow was put away.


	2. Pressure Points

_**Author's**** note: **Thank you to all the new followers and people who added the story to their favorites! I'd also like to thank the three who reviewed, cause you're all awesome! : D Also, if anyone would be interested in being a beta reader, I'd love you for life. I find it difficult to find all my mistakes, but that's all ya can do I s'pose. :3_

_madison. g. johnson : I'm glad you liked the first chapter! And I do plan on making them longer (like this chapter) but without a beta I'm more cautious since I usually don't find all my mistakes. Thank you for your review~_

_mrskaz453: I'm not a fan of shipping Carol and Daryl either. :/ I'm glad you have questions from the first chapter to, they'll sure to be answered in the future chapters! And I agree, Glenn best be careful~ haha._

_Emberka-2012: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! : )_

**Chapter Two  
**_Pressure Points_

The highway was blocked solid with vehicles heading toward Atlanta. Gwendolyne sat on the roof of Daryl's blue truck looking out over the crowd with a vacant expression. There were only three things she saw in the people around her; confusion, fear and anxiousness. No one knew what to think of the pandemic that had hit every corner of the world.

Gwendolyne didn't want to find out how the new disease worked. After arriving home from her fifteen hour shift at the clinic the woman didn't know what to believe. Three people had chewed and bitten into doctors and nurses in the clinic during her shift. Two of them bled out and then some security and police were injured trying to restrain the attackers.

The three-story house had been quiet when she walked into the foyer. Gwen had received a call from her frantic mother, and decided to end her shift to head home. Apparently her father had caught whatever was going around, and her mother wanted Gwen to come home to look at him. Unfortunately, by the time she actually got home, it was all over.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Gwen tossed her gym bag full of her nursing gear on the couch. The television was on but muted, the headlines were telling people in the Georgia area to go to Atlanta city for protection. Protection from what? The virus?

As she moved toward the back of the house to look around the kitchen and sitting area, she gasped at the sight of blood all over the island counter top. There were red towels and bandages everywhere, but still no sight of her parents.

"Mom? Where are you?" she called out, walking quickly to the staircase but stopped at the bottom. "M-mom?"

The woman at the top of the stairs was dressed in an expensive business suit, and the white dress shirt was stained red. As she literally wobbled around in a circle, Gwen grasped her neck as a scream caught painfully in her throat. Her mother gave a startling load growling gurgle before taking a step down the stairs.

Pressing herself up against the wall, Gwendolyne felt tears well up in her eyes before her vocal cords started working. When her mother tripped over the second step, a screamed echoed off the walls of the house.

The young woman jumped off the landing of the stairs as her mother crashed to the bottom. It was a nightmare, this couldn't be real. Her mother's head was turned backwards but she was still snapping in Gwen's direction. The business woman had only been able to move her arms when the front door burst open. An arrow shot through the foyer to her mother's forehead before a hand grab onto her arm. Gwen's dark brown eyes turned up to the man who was hauling her off the ground and she was honestly happy to see him.

"Where's yer father?" Daryl asked as he pulled his arrow from her mother's head with a sicken squish.

"I-I don't know… upstairs?" she whispered through the shocked state of mind she was in. She saw Merle nod and the younger Dixon moved up stairs with his crossbow at the ready. "I don't understand… her neck was broken-"

"I thought ya knew everythin' about diseases, girl?" Merle questioned sarcastically in his raspy voice. Gwen didn't even react to the comment as she stared at her dead mother. Merle gave an exasperated sound before testing if she could stand on her own.

After confirming she could indeed handle her own weight, Merle grabbed the dead body and dragged it to the living room. Gwen's eyes were stuck on the blood stained hardwood floor and only looked away when Merle closed the door to the living room. Compassion wasn't a word that Gwen would associate with Merle, but the brut was doing a good job at trying to help her.

"S'all clear," Daryl stated as he made his way down the stairs. Merle walked toward the kitchen, muttering about getting food and supplies when Daryl finally made it to Gwen's side. "Ya need to get clothes and shit together. We got ta leave town."

The nurse wiped the tears from her face as she moved her attention from the floor to her man. "What's going on?"

"The dead are walkin' and bitin' others and infecting them."

Gwen quickly made the connection to the clinic earlier that morning. Daryl nodded to the stairs and the woman moved cautiously around the blood and up the steps. She heard Daryl's boots behind her and was thankful he hadn't left her alone. The first door at the top of the stairs was her parent's room and it looked like a murder scene.

"C'mon," Daryl whispered, moving them down the hall to her bedroom. The queen sized bed was untouched but there were bloody foot prints everywhere. "Here, start fillin' this with the things you need. Only pack things that you need to survive, Gwen."

The urgency in his voice made it through the haze in her mind and she took the duffle-bag. Opening the drawers of her dresser, she started throwing clothes into it, along with other necessities. "Grab the First Aid kit in my closet," she said and watched the man disappear into the walk-in closet.

When he was out of sight, she shoved her photo album and two framed photos into the side pocket of the bag. After tossing it on the bed next to the kit Daryl had gotten, she went to the closet and took a pair of sneakers and hiking boots. As they made it downstairs, Merle had literally ransacked the entire kitchen and was now working on the garage.

"Where the hell are the keys to these things?" the older man growled at her as she stepped into the three car garage.

Gwen pulled open a drawer in the work bench and tossed the keys to Merle. "The guns, amo and other hunting gear are in the largest locker."

A quick whistle caused them to turn toward the garage door where Daryl pointed to the street. Merle cursed under his breath and hauled two hunting riffles out of the locker. Gwen went for the gas containers and moved toward Daryl's truck. Merle followed not long after and the three of them piled into the truck cab.

As Daryl pulled out of her driveway, Gwen watched the house as people –dead people- started swarming around it. A few were attacking the truck until Daryl flew off down the street and away from the town.

* * *

The brunette didn't even react to the man's crude comment. She didn't have the mental stability to deal with a dead end conversation.

Daryl was standing in front of the truck watching the people around them. Always alert for threats but no one could miss the newest threat heading their way. A man with a fairly built body was moving toward them with an angered expression on his face.

It wasn't his obvious anger that worried her, it was that he was African-American and she knew the Dixon's. Gwendolyne slid down the windshield and sat on the hood of the truck beside the younger redneck. It was clear by the way he was watching the stranger move through the crowd that he knew he was coming for Merle.

Gwen heard a load squeak of door hinges and looked to the R.V. the was only one car away. An elderly man and two blond women were gazing at the scene that was about to take place. There were a few other onlookers and the brunette really wished she wasn't here.

"Hey! What the hell did you just say?" the stranger questioned angrily. He was only two feet away from Daryl and Merle made his way around from the side of the vehicle. "You got something you want to say, hick?"

Daryl took a step forward and pushed the man back before he reached the truck. Whether he was protecting her or Merle was a bit of a mystery.

Merle gave one of his unattractive chortles. "Not to you, stupid nig-"

"Merle, fuck off."

The three men looked to the female that sat atop of the truck but Merle shrugged off her order quickly. "How 'bout you run back to you damn'd appetiser and shove it up your- ah!"

A few people gasped at the sight of Merle dropping to his knees in pain when Gwen grabbed his arm. Daryl had taken a step back at the yelp Merle gave out and watched the scene with interest.

"I'm sorry but please ignore him and go back to your family." Gwen really didn't have the strength to deal with this shit. "A fight really wouldn't help anything right now."

Anger was still evident in his expression as he flicked his eyes between the three of them before turning and stocking off.

Gwen released Merle, who how been grasping at her hand the whole time whimpering in pain, and looked to Daryl. "You're brother is going to get us killed."

* * *

If it hadn't been for the incident, Dale knew he wouldn't have made his way over to the three of them. Atlanta was being bombed, and they needed to get off the highway before people started killing each other in fear. Merle was definitely negative but his brother and the girl seemed nice enough to the old man. They could come in handy when they needed to survive.


	3. Hope

**_Author's note:_**_Another update! :D I'm sort of on a roll with this and that makes me excited. I hope you're all enjoying it, and I'd love to hear you thoughts! Reviews and messages are awesome, and so are the people who are following the story! :3 This chapter as Daryl in it~ and there is to be more of him in the future! _**_  
_**

**_Emberka-2012:_**_ Thanks so much for the review! And yes, she does know the Dixon brother's quite well. : )  
_

**Chapter Three**

_Hope  
_

The sun was setting on the quarry by the time Gwendolyne decided to explore. Sliding off the tailgate, she pulled the elastic from her hair and ran her fingers through the waist-long strands. The heat was decreasing with the fire body in the sky and she was thankful for it. Merle was working on his motorcycle off to the side of their tents, and Daryl had gone to hunt something for supper.

Most of the other people in the group avoided the three of them because of Merle. No doubt they assumed that Daryl and she were the same. There were four fires, one for a family of three, the R.V. group and the other two were people Gwen hadn't really noticed. Canned food was on the menu tonight, and Gwen could tell that no one was excited for the meal.

"Hello, Gwendolyne," Dale greeted when she made it to his groups fire. "I see your tents have been put up, do you have enough blankets? The night is going to be chilly."

Dale was the only one that truly seemed to care about everyone in the group. For some reason he had the gift to always see the good in people regardless of how they acted or looked.

"I think so," she said with a small smile and took a seat between Dale and Amy. "I'm sort of looking forward for cool air. It'll be more familiar to me."

Amy turned to look at her with a curious expression. "You aren't from here?"

Gwendolyne glanced at the blonde that was close to her age. "Canada."

"Carl, you have to eat, sweetheart," Lori whispered to her son.

"I'm not hungry," Carl stated, pushing his beans around the paper plate.

"Not a fan of beans?" Gwen asked and caught Lori's eye.

Carl shook his head with a sullen expression. Her heart squeezed and she pushed herself up from the ground. The group watched as she walked across the dirt ground and climbed the back tire of Daryl's truck. Sitting on the side of the truck bed, she opened the metal box that held the food they had packed. There was quite a variety thanks to her parents buying non-perishable foods. They were always paranoid that a hurricane would hit and they'd starve to death.

Hauling out a few cans of spaghetti and meat balls, Gwen put them in a plastic bag to carry them. She also took two boxes of cookies for desert. Children were one of her largest weakness, and if she could help bring up their spirits she would.

A loud clang came form behind her and Merle was leering as he watched her. "W'at da hell ya doin'? Feeding the weak and useless?"

Gwendolyne looked over her shoulder at the burly man. "No, Merle, otherwise I'd be cooking for you."

Merle wheezed with laughter before grabbing his wrench and went back to his bike. The skin under his nose was red, along with his eyelids and it was a clear sign that he was stoned. If Daryl didn't keep to his word about being back by dark, she was sleeping in the truck with the doors locked.

Once she was standing in her previous spot by the fire, she started pulling out the cans. "It's not much, but it'll taste better than beans."

"Cookies!" Carl exclaimed, smiling form ear to ear as his mother scrapped his beans to her plate.

Jacquie and Dale started opening cans to cook them and Gwen passed the cookies to Amy. Everyone seemed a bit more chipper with the change in the menu. Moving from the group, she walked to the woman and little girl that were sat quietly by their fire. The husband had walked off toward the woods a moment ago and the brunette took the opportunity.

"Hi," she greeted, and she notices the way they looked anxious. "Sorry, I just wanted to give you some spaghetti and meat balls. There's cookies there, too."

Carol took the bag and smiled timidly. "Thank you."

Gwendolyne smiled and nodded before taking her leave. Dale had a smile on his aged face as she sat back down and accepted the plate he handed over. The chatter amongst the group was a wonderful relief, but she didn't say much herself. Her mind was still having trouble wrapping around what had happened in the past day and a half. From her work, to her parents, to the fact that the Dixon brothers had actually went out of their way to see if she needed help.

Even though Merle had helped her initially, it was Daryl who stayed with her the entire time. The guy was more than a bit confusing. One minute he said he didn't want her around, and then the next he was opening up to her unexpectedly. No doubt he was having trouble trusting her, but after being raised by his abusive father then being bullied by Merle, she understood why.

"Gwen, what did you do before all this happened?" Andrea questioned as she placed her empty plate down.

"Um… I was a nurse," she answered and thought about it for a moment. "I guess, I really didn't loose my career though, just the pay check."

There were a few chuckles and Shane verbally agreed with her as he raised his water bottle in her direction. At least she'd be able to be useful to the group at some time, but hopefully no one would be seriously ill or injured.

At the sound of a commotion, everyone turned to see Ed Peletier grab the plastic bag from Carol's hands. The cooking pot and food were on the ground, spilled everywhere.

Gwen's temper ignited instantly and she on her feet instantly. "Hey, I didn't give them that food for you to take it form them, jackass!"

Ed turned and glared at her as she moved toward him. "Mind your own business, whore."

Gwen stopped a few feet away from the tall man with a frown. "Rather be a whore than a man who'd rather hurt his family instead of provide for them."

"You keep your mouth shut!" Ed reached out and grabbed Gwen's arm painfully.

When she was about to twist her arm free, a fist collided with Ed's face and made him stumble back. Gwen rubbed her arm and turned to the man that had helped. Honestly, she was expecting Shane but he was a few feet to her other side. It had been Daryl.

"Touch 'er again and you'll regret it," he growled to the heavy set man, his southern accent caused the warning to sound exceptionally dangerous. The redneck adjusted the strap of his crossbow before looking at Gwen. "C'mon, can't leave ya fer five minutes."

Gwendolyne looked to Carol and Sophia with sympathy before giving Ed a heated glare. Not even with the world over would she sit back and watch a man hurt two innocent people. Placing the bag by Carol's chair, the brunette turned and followed Daryl to the tents.

The man took the weapon off his back and pulled open the door to the tent they'd be sharing to put in inside. It was a huge tent for two people, but she had said out right that she wasn't sleeping in the same tent as Merle. In the dark Gwen couldn't see Daryl's expression but he was movements with quick and stiff. So she was sure that the man was pissed.

Their camp site was hidden behind the blue truck and she was happy for the privacy. The last thing she needed was everyone witnessing Daryl telling her off. However, he took a seat in a free chair and started untying the squirrels that he had on a rope.

Merle was sitting in a foldable chair as well and was poking the small fire while drinking a beer.

Gwendolyne sat in the chair next to the youngest Dixon and stared at the other in disbelief. "You didn't leave any cupboard unturned at my house, did you?"

"How'd ya know this ain't mine?" Merle stated, taking another swing.

"My dad's brand is a bit steep for a guy like you, Dixon." The older male just smirked at her and it sent a disgusted shiver down her back.

Daryl took out his knife and started cutting the rodents open which nearly made her gag. So, of course, he looked to her expectantly. "Ya want one?"

"No, I'm good." She'd eat dirt before eating a squirrel.

A snort came from the man and he shook his head. "Food ain't gonna last furever. You'll run outta options soon."

Gwen really didn't need a reminder that the world was over. He wasn't trying to be cruel, but she really didn't need reality shoved in her face right now. Standing from her chair, she grabbed her bag from the truck and moved toward the tent.

Daryl watched her the whole time but didn't say anything. If Merle wasn't there he would have, she knew, but if he showed any emotion Merle wouldn't let it go.

After zipping the door closed, she sat on the edge of the two person cot. Flicking on a flash light, she pulled out pyjamas and a hairbrush. After changing, she crawled under the blankets and shifted to the side closest to the tent wall. Yanking her bag closer, she opened the side pocket and pulled out the pictures that she had packed.

One framed photo was of her parents and Gwen at her graduation form nursing school. The other was of two girls and her at a party that was held after graduation. To think she didn't know whether they were alive or dead. Maybe the island didn't get hit so hard? Or maybe it was worse because it was an island. A painful pressure formed behind her eyes and she put the frames down to take out the album.

It was newer since she had started it once she moved to Georgia. Some were of coworkers, a few new friends and the house. There were a couple of her parents but not many since they traveled a lot. Most were of her adventures through her new home and of a certain person she had met unexpectedly. Daryl probably didn't know of half these photos, and a few were taking by her mother. Like the one of the two of them sitting on the front step of the house. It had been one of the first times he had ever come to her house.

Albeit it was because Merle was in the lock-up again and couldn't keep Daryl in the trailer. It had been her mother that told her to give the man a chance and not to judge. So really, she had her mother to thank for her life right now; otherwise the woman would have eaten her.

The door zipped open and Gwen shoved the pictures back in the bag quickly. She rolled away from the door and hid her face in the blankets as Daryl shuffled around as quietly as he could. He didn't need to know she wished her mother had killed her, because she knew one say it was going to happen anyway.

What was the point of hope anymore?


End file.
